


One Night in Altissia

by Crazyloststar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: To celebrate their first wedding anniversary, Noct and Luna whisk everyone away to Altissia for a night of partying.Well okay, it wasn'ttheiridea, but somehow here they are.





	One Night in Altissia

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for the [ffxv celebration zine](https://twitter.com/ffxvcelebration)! I wanted to do something fun, give everyone a break to enjoy themselves. XD 
> 
> It was an absolute honor to be able to participate. The outpouring of love in the ffxv fandom is so inspiring, and I am so happy to have found this space among such amazing people.

> **4:15pm**

It all started with Prompto - that’s usually how all their worst ideas happened. Prompto, all wide eyed excitement and unabashed enthusiasm, spouting off ideas with no real thought that then somehow become a reality.

Usually because Noctis agreed to them, but at the time it _did_ sound like a good idea.

In his defense, the idea had come up over a year prior, when they had been at his bachelor party in Altissia, so, really Prompto should take that with a grain of salt.

But of course he wouldn’t, and so of course that’s how they found themselves back in Altissia, almost to the day to celebrate the anniversary of his wedding. Things were only a little different…

“Two rooms Noct?!” Prompto sagged and nearly draped himself across the whole reception counter. Noct only patted him on the shoulder with no sympathy.

“Prom-”

“How are we gonna stay up late hanging out playing games if you’re _not even in the same room_ why are we even here _.”_

“I’m sure I can lend you my husband for at least one night.” Luna, bless dear sweet Luna, softly and gently pried Prompto off the counter. His fingertips made a squeaking sound as they dragged across the wood, but he took to Luna as a substitute and wrapped around her like a koala and whined. Literally.

“Lunaaaa you’re always so sweet.”

Noctis couldn’t help a laugh as he grabbed their room keys and luggage. “You act like we don’t hang out nearly every day, dude.”

“I mean,” Prompto relinquished his hold on Luna and instead clung to Noct as if they were two magnets. He looked up at Noctis with big eyes and a small pout and godsdammit. “It’s never enough.”

Noct shrugged Prompto off playfully. “Love you too, but the rooms aren’t set or anything --”

Prompto nearly climbed up Noctis and if he could probably would have perched on his shoulders.

“-- and we got a suite so people can hang out in the living room, and two bedrooms attached for sleeping.”

Prompto let out a woop and hopped off Noctis and hugged Luna. “You guys are the best!”

“Well, it’s supposed to be a proper anniversary party, right?”

Prompto rubbed against Luna’s shoulder. “The best.”

Noctis shook his head and tried to adjust his bag. A hand clapped on his shoulder, and when he looked behind him he smiled. Ignis and Gladio were behind him, grinning.

“Hey guys!” He jumped forward and hugged them both.

“Come on!” When he turned, Prompto had somehow gotten a hold of the hotel room keys and waved them in the air. “The night is young and we have a lot of shit to break.”

Noctis laughed with a hint of nervousness as they all followed Prompto towards the elevator.

> **5:28pm**

“Prompto what do you _mean_ put on the skinny jeans that make my ass _pop_?” Noctis shouted out from his and Luna’s room.

“He means these ones, love.” Luna set out a pair of pants. Noctis stared at her like he had been betrayed.

“How did you know…”

“Prompto asked me to make sure they were packed.” She merely winked as she ran her fingers over the denim. “He has good taste.”

“Oh my gods,” Noct rolled onto the bed face first, “I always knew you two would be the death of me.”

She smacked him on the ass and he rolled onto his back.

“Traitors. I was promised naps.”

“Noct! Get your sexy pants on and let’s gooooo!”

He made eye contact with Luna, who smiled and made a kissy face.

“I stand by what I said.”

“Hmm. You heard the man. Get those pants on.”

> **8:43pm**

“What do you mean we lost Luna?” Noct fell against Prompto’s shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around Noct to hold him up.

“I don’t know dude, she was with us at the hotel bar and then we started walking and she wasn’t, we passed a strip club?”

“We can go in there!” Noct spun, taking Prompto with him and nearly knocking out an entire crowd of people walking down the narrow street.

Prompto laughed and righted him to face the direction they needed to go in. “Now now we made a deal no clubs without everyone - I’ll call Luna.”

“Wait where’s Specs?” Noct once again tried to do his elaborate spin, but Prompto held him tight.

“He’s getting us a sweet hook up for dinner, because you need food.”

“I want Luna.”

Prompto pushed them forward, taking his phone out of his pocket and dialing. After several rings, it went to voicemail, and Prompto sighed.

“She knows her way around here and Ignis sent a text to the group about dinner. She’ll be there I’m sure.”

“But the club!”

“Ask Luna to give you a lapdance later.”

“Omg do you think she would?” Noct skipped a little and almost stumbled.

“She’s your _wife,_ dude.”

Noct was quiet, then let out a loud _HA_. “That’s right she is! Suck it, everyone else!”

Prompto snorted and laughed, and made his best attempt at keeping Noct moving forward.

> **11:50pm**

Ignis had known the night would get...wild. But he had thought they were all adults and that it wouldn’t get too out of hand.

He had been wrong.

Their dinner was thankfully in a popular but more relaxed environment, so Noctis being drunk was less problematic than if it had been in a nicer establishment. Ten points to Ignis for at least guessing that much right.

But now they were in a club, and still without Luna, which had been the main topic at dinner for Noctis. It was endearing, how much he loved her, but also gods where the hell was Luna?

The club was packed, and it was only because of Gladio’s connections that they even got in, especially considering they were four men without a lady in sight, which usually would never fly in a place like this.

They even got a small table, where Prompto and Noctis were being watched by Gladio very closely, because during dinner Prompto had drank nearly an entire bottle of wine by himself.

Ignis returned from the bar with four glasses and several bottles of water.

“Water?” Noctis shouted. “Who the fuck wants water!”

“Your liver, and me.” Ignis poured, handing each a glass.” Drink.”

Everyone did, but Noctis and Prompto were practically wiggling in their seats as the music played.

Then the lights went out, and a light show started - the dance floor had a huge behemoth of a contraption that lowered itself from the ceiling, and in the center was a woman, wearing nothing but diamonds, dancing in the middle.

Noct and Prompto nearly climbed over each other, Gladio barely able to hold them in their seats.

“Hey boys,” a shout came behind Ignis, and he spun in his seat. Luna stood there, her hair slightly askew, glitter on her face, clearly trying to act put together even though she was being held up by none other than Aranea.

Well then.

“Ladies,” he offered a toast with his glass.

> **2:11am**

“Oh shit oh shit,” Prompto shouted and ran ahead. Gladio held onto Noctis tight by the arm to prevent him from following blindly.

“Prompto, please,” Iggy shouted and let his long legs carry him faster.

“But this place!” Prompto stopped in front of a restaurant and pointed at the sign above the door. “They have _malt vinegar mayonnaise_.”

Iggy froze. “Pardon?”

“Ohemgeehaveyounever had we are doing this.”

And before anyone could stop him, Prompto ran inside. Gladio rolled his eyes. Next to him, Aranea chuckled.

“You kids sure can party.”

“I think this might be the last time for the rest of my life.” Gladio muttered.

Luna moved from Aranea’s hold to lean against Noctis, nuzzling against his neck. Noct made a happy sound and tried to wrap his arms around her.

“Nuh uh,” Gladio pulled him up and started moving them towards the restaurant Ignis had already followed Prompto into. “You guys will not let up if we let you get handsy, you almost got us kicked out of the club.”

“I just wanna kiss her she’s so pretty.” Noct whined, Luna giggled, and Gladio wanted to sleep.

Inside the restaurant, there was a bar area before the main room, which was where they found Prompto.

“What?!” He cried out, hands clinging to the counter.

“Our kitchen had a malfunction tonight, we can’t make fries.”

Prompto whined, and Iggy rested a hand on his back as Gladio as the rest of them walked up.

“Wait!” Prompto shouted, and the bartender froze as he made to leave them. Prompto then threw himself, literally, across the bar, nearly entirely on it, and grabbed the guy by the shirt. Gladio thought the guy was about to throw a punch, but Iggy was already trying to pull Prompto off.

“Can I just have the mayo?” Prompto cried out.

> **3:00am**

“Okay, I have to admit,” Ignis said as he popped another fry in his mouth. “This is quite divine.”

“ _Right_.” Prompto said much less delicately with a mouthful of fries. “Fucking heaven right here.”

Luna watched from where she was pressed against Noctis, who had passed out on the table face down. She was hungry, and thirsty, but also couldn’t be asked to move.

Noctis snored.

“For once you had a good idea, blondie,” Gladio dropped fries into the giant container of mayo that sat in the middle of the table. They had found a 24 hour buffet that let them bring the mayonnaise in and had ordered way too many fries.

Luna reached a hand up and somehow managed to secure a fry and get it into the mayo, then her mouth, without moving much and disturbing Noctis.

“Is he dead?” Prompto asked, laying face down to study Noctis.

“Probably,” she grabbed another fry.

> **8:17am**

“I hold each of you responsible,” Noctis whined into his pillow. His head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds.

“Responsible for a great time!” Prompto’s voice echoed next to him and it almost made Noctis move, almost, because Prompto was lying next to him instead of Luna in their bed. And also he was _loud._

“Prom?”

“Uh, hey,” the bed shifted and Noctis looked up finally, to see Prom in a similar position on his stomach, arms tucked under the pillow.

“We got grounded, everyone else is in the other room.”

“Hmm whatever, means I can sleep all day.” Noctis rolled onto his side. Prom shifted again, this time pressed up against his back.

“Night, Noct. Happy anniversary.”

“Hmm, thanks for being here.”

“You know it, buddy.”

Noct closed his eyes and let himself fall back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> fun fact - i am the person throwing themselves over a bar in a restaurant in Las Vegas at 3am because i want malt vinegar mayonnaise, it me. also if you haven't had that before you haven't lived. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on [](https://twitter.com/crazyloststar)


End file.
